villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Witch Queen (Scooby-Doo)
Lady Arzani, or better known as the Witch Queen, is the main antagonist of the fourth chapter and final antagonist of the 2009 videogame Scooby-Doo: First Frights. She was thought to be Baron von Richenstoof's sister, but she was really an ancient ancestor who haunted Keystone Castle and the von Richenstoof family. History Past 900 years ago, Lady Arzani had Keystone Castle built, but her evil brother took over and had her thrown into the dungeon, so she never got to live in it. While she was in the dungeon, she practiced black magic, so she could return in the afterlife and seek revenge. After her death, her spirit now known as The Witch Queen haunted all the von Richenstoof men in order to scare them away and get her castle back. When scaring them didn't work, she got rid of them one by one, in the form of horrible accidents. Food Festival In the present, the next Baron von Richenstoof was getting ready to host an International Food Festival at Keystone Castle when Lady Arzani's spirit showed up in his room. Later that day, she apparently showed up in a blast of fire during the festival and scared everyone away. Meeting Lady Arzani While being lead to the Baron by Costington, a very human-looking Lady Arzani will come through a set of doors and ask for Costington to fluff her slippers. Fred and Velma talk to her and she introduces herself as Lady Arzani and sheds some light on the von Richenstoof curse. Boss Upon entering Arzani's chamber, she will snap her fingers and make parts of the castle collapse as well as grow in size. Here, you just defeat the four werewolves that she summoned. Once the werewolves are defeated, she will shrink back down and equip herself with a flail. All you really have to do is sit behind the column and wait for her flail to break them. After all four columns are broken The Witch Queen will be hit with falling debris and heal herself. Now you can attack her directly, but she will teleport all over the place and shoot fireballs. Avoid her attacks and pummel her until she falls and gets hit by more debris. Keystone Castle then collapses and everyone runs to the exit. Once outside, the Baron thanks you for getting rid of the curse. The gang then explains to the Baron that his sister, Lady Arzani was using The Witch Queen as a way to scare him away so she could claim the gold under the castle. However, the Baron is quick to let them know that he doesn't have a sister, implying that Lady Arzani really was a ghost. Afterwards, The Witch Queen can be seen flying away from the castle ruins. Minions *Torchmen *Gargoyles *Archers *Spiders *Wizards *Werewolves *Alpha Werewolf Gallery Images WitchQueenfirstfrights02.png|The Witch Queen's first appearance. LadyArzani02.png|Lady Arzani (human form) LadyArzani04.png|Lady Arzani, 900 years ago. LadyArzani05.png|Lady Arzani in the dungeon. WitchQueenfirstfrights11.png|The Witch Queen growing in size. WitchQueenfirstfrights12.png|The Witch Queen's defeat. Firstfrightssuspects04.png|Witch Queen suspects. WitchQueenfirstfrights13.png|The Witch Queen flying away in the end. WitchQueenfirstfrights14.png|The Witch Queen's trophy. WitchQueenfirstfrights15.png|The Witch Queen's head next to the other boss trophies. Videos Scooby-Doo First Frights - Episode 4 - Boss Scooby-Doo First Frights Soundtrack - Episode 4 Final Boss Trivia *With her castle destroyed, Lady Arzani most likely moved on into the afterlife. Navigation Category:Betrayed Category:Female Category:Game Bosses Category:Guardians Category:Inconclusive Category:Magic Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Monster Master Category:One-Shot Category:Paranormal Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Noncorporeal Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Mutated